Либерти-Сити вселенной 3D
' ' Основная статья: Хронология поколения GTA III О городе Либерти-Сити в основном напоминает Нью-Йорк, но включает элементы и других американских городов, таких как Лос-Анджелес, Чикаго, Детройт и пр. В 2001 году на территории Либерти-Сити проживает около 4 миллионов человек. Согласно данным с официального сайта, городом-побратимом Либерти-Сити является Бейрут, что скорее всего является шуткой разработчиков, проводящих параллель между Либерти-Сити с высоким уровнем преступности и Бейрутом, часто подвергаемым бомбежкам и творящимся на улицах хаосом. Либерти-Сити включает три основных района, которые включают 25 различных кварталов и небольших районов, а также городские окраины. В GTA III также существует скрытая за холмами Шорсайд Вейл зона, так называемый "Город-призрак", попасть в который можно только при помощи Dodo. Основные части Либерти-Сити: Основные районы *'Портланд' - это промышленный район с жильем для низшего класса. На острове есть Департамент полиции и Главный госпиталь Суини, расположенные в Портланд Вью, а также пожарная часть в Харвуде. Этот остров является первым доступным районом для протагонистов - Клода в GTA III, Майка в GTA Advance и Тони Сиприани в GTA Liberty City Stories, а также единственным доступным районом города в GTA San Andreas. В Портланде кроме всего прочего есть завершенное в 1930-м надземное метро, известное как Portland El, перевозящее пассажиров между тремя станциями: Бейли в Сент-Марк, Куровски в Чайнатауне и Ротуэлл в Хепберн Хейтс. *'Стаунтон' - средний остров города, представляющий его деловую часть. Основная масса коммерческих зданий сконцентрирована в южной части острова. На острове расположены штабквартира полиции в Торрингтоне, Главный госпиталь Карсон в Рокфорде и пожарный участок в Аспатрии. Остров является вторым, который посещают протагонисты: Клод в GTA III, Майк в GTA Advance и Тони Сиприани в GTA Liberty City Stories. Среди известных жителей Стаунтона можно выделить лидеров Якудзы - Казуки, Асуку и Кенджи Касенов, медиамагната Дональда Лава и мэров Роджера К. Хоула и Майлза О'Донована. *'Шорсайд Вейл' - западная, наибольшая часть города. Это по большей части жилой район, хотя есть и своя промзона - Пайк Крик, в которой находятся департамент полиции и госпиталь. Неподалеку расположен Международный аэропорт Фрэнсис и пожарная часть. Это последний доступный остров для протагонистов Клода в GTA III, Майка в GTA Advance и Тони Сиприани в GTA Liberty City Stories. Из известных личностей с Шорсайд Вейл можно вспомнить лидеров Колумбийского Картеля - Сиско и Каталину. Другие районы *'Пригород' - холмистая часть Шорсайд Вейл. Холмы обступают Кедровую Рощу на севере и состоят из двух уровней. Первый уровень - под обсерваторией. Сама же обсерватория находится на втором уровне, уже недоступном игроку. *'Город-Призрак' - необитаемая и недоступная для игрока зона, скрытая за холмами. Это небольшой кусок города, используемый в начальной заставке. Это не Карцер-Сити , как некоторые думают. Город-Призрак более детализирован, нежели игровой Либерти-Сити: в переулке за банком много контейнеров, коробок и различного мусора. Город-Призрак был использован для начального видео (в котором Клод грабит банк, и где Каталина его подставляет) География Либерти Сити находится на Восточном побережье США в Штате Либерти севернее Вайс-Сити, восточнее Штата Сан-Андреас, и недалеко от Карцер-Сити, который связан с "Пригородом" тунелями в Кедровой роще и у Плотинаы Кокрейн, как это показано в GTA Liberty City Stories. Город в основном лежит на равнинной местности, крупные возвышенности есть только в Портланде (Сент-Марк) и Шорсайд Вейл (Пайк Крик и Кедровая Роща). Однако, в GTA Advance в городе вообще нет холмов, что связано с ограниченными возможностями консоли. Портланд и Стаунтон полностью окружены океаном. Шорсайд Вейл разделяется на две части рекой, протекающей от плотины до Садов Вичита. File:GtaUsaMap.jpg|Карта Либерти-Сити в сравнении с Вайс-Сити и штатом Сан-Андреас. File:CedarGrove-GTA3-eastwards.jpg|Холмы Кедровой Рощи в Grand Theft Auto III. File:PikeCreek-GTA3-southwestwards.jpg|Холмы Пайк Крик в Grand Theft Auto III. Городской пейзаж thumb|500px|Панорама Либерти-Сити с гор Шорсайд Вейла. Климат thumb|right|280px|Вид на Belleville Park в 1998Во время действия GTA San Andreas, в 1992 в Либерти-Сити была зима со снегом на улицах и видимыми структурами. Во время действия GTA Liberty City Stories, в 1998 в Либерти-Сити осень с дождливыми и облачными днями. Во время действия GTA III, в 2001 погода холодная с частыми дождями и туманами. Термометр в Бедфорд-Пойнт показывает текущую температуру города, довольно низкую. Либерти-Сити - единственный город в серии, в котором было показано падение снега. SAINTM~1.jpg|Зимний Saint Mark's в 1992 BedfordPointclock-GTA3.jpg|Термометр в Бедфорд-Пойнт, постеры Flashback FM и "Half Cocked" 1000px-BellevillePark-GTA3-eastwards.jpg|Парк Бельвиль осенью 2001 года Политика thumb|right|200px|Мэр Роджер С. Хоул в Бельвилль Парке перед смертью Мэр Либерти-Сити в 2001 - это Майлз О'Донован, кто победил на выборах Дональда Лава после смерти предыдущего мэра Роджера С. Хоула от рук Тони Сиприани в 1998. Роджер С. Хоул был избран в 1992 году и в это время, как оказалось был коррумпирован. Хоулом управлял дон Франко Форелли, что вызвало многочисленные споры в течение его срока полномочий мэра. В 1993 три российских проститутки и менеджер строительной компании были пойманы, пытаясь получить правительственный контракт от Хоула. В 1995 он был сфотографирован с членами Семьи Форелли, пока он обвинялся в обеспечении наркотиков для городских властей взамен контрактов санации. Хоул также был обвинён в насилии двух несовершеннолетних девочек. В конечном счете его связи с семьёй Форелли привели его к смерти в 1998. В течение его срока полномочий мэра он поднял налогообложение, уменьшил расходы на социальные нужды, увеличил бюрократические затраты и держал Либерти-Сити в сообщениях о событиях внутри страны. После смерти Хоула от рук Тони Сиприани, на место мэра были выдвинуты 2 кандидатуры: Дональд Лав и Майлз О'Донован. Полученная для Лава помощь от Сальваторе Леоне и Тони Сиприани, который провел кампанию за него, остановила Семью Форелли, фальсифицирующую результаты выборов, и даже попыталась фальсифицировать результаты выборов в пользу Дональда. Однако связь Дональда и семьи Леоне была раскрыта и большинство голосов получил О'Донован, который затем и стал мэром города. Образование thumb|right|250px|Южный блок Студенческого Городка Либерти-Сити в GTA III В Либерти-Сити есть два известных образовательных здания в городе: школа в Бедфорд-Пойнт и Городской Колледж в Студенческом городке. В бета-версии GTA III школа могла быть замечена в Чайнатауне, но позже это было заменено Старым Школьным Залом. Школа в Бедфорд-Пойнт появляется только в GTA Advance. Её можно увидеть в миссии School's Out, когда Майк похищает Юку, племянницу Асуки Касен, лидера Якудзы. Городской Колледж базируется в районе Студенческого городка. Колледжем управляет Дин Смегли с Эриком Эрсхвицем, нанятым в колледже как профессор для Современного Преступления. The college was named the worst in the United States, resulting in Smegley's appointment as Dean and his changing of the colleges program. Smegley, in 2001, announces his plans to abandon the old methods of evaluation and old subjects, planning to replace them with diplomas for new subjects and grading students on how bad they look. The new subjects include: Street cleaning, Processed Agriculture Rotation, Grill Management, Floor cleaning, Restroom Administration, Coatroom Management, Automobile Ignition Circumvention and Pharmaceutical Baking. Медиа thumb|75px|right|Логотип Love Media На 2001 год ведущим холдингом в Либерти Сити является "Love Media" (лидер - Дональд Лав). Холдинг владеет "900 радиостанциями, 300 телеканалами, 4 сетями, 3 спутниками и 10 сенаторами" (согласно рекламе на Head Radio). Кроме различных СМИ, компания Дональда Лава возможно спонсирует производство фильмов, например "The Mainframe", выпущенного в 1998 году. Радио В 1998 году в городе было десять независимых радиостанций, в том числе и существовавшее на общественных началах Свободное радио Либерти-Сити. В 2001 корпорация Love Media скупила Head Radio, Double Clef FM, Flashback 95.6 и Свободное радио Либерти-Сити, заменив последнее на Chatterbox FM. Под влияние Love Media не попали следующие станции: Lips 106, Rise FM, MSX FM (бывшая MSX 98) и Game Radio (заменило The Liberty Jam). Кроме того, в 2001 году в Либерти-Сити существовало еще три радиостанции, хотя в игре их и нельзя услышать. Это Liberty FM, WLLC ‘The Zone’ и Liberty Soul FM. Радиостанция же Radio Del Mundo к 2001 году полность исчезла из эфира. Игрок может слушать следующие радиостанции: Печатная медиа thumb|right|200px|Liberty Tree The city's newspaper, the Liberty Tree, is in 1998 privately owned but by 2001 comes under the ownership of the Love Media group. The newspaper has been "promoting family values" for over fifty years. Adam Tedman, a report for the paper, reports that the Liberty Tree won the "Most Absorbent Newsprint Award" at the Cleaning and Tidying Association of America annual awards ceremony. In the same article, Tedman also references that Liberty Tree has a rival in the city, although he does not mentioned the newspaper by name. Спорт thumb|right|150px|Тони Сиприани в Cox Mascot Outfit Liberty City has two known sports teams: the Liberty City Cocks и Liberty City Beavers. The two football/soccer teams play at the Liberty Memorial Stadium in Aspatria. The two are fierce rivals, with Derrick Thackery, in 1992, mentioning a match between the two on WCTR's The Tight End Zone. Another match is played в сентябре2001, с Liberty Tree reporting that the Liberty Cocks won 3-0 after a hatrick (три гола) from Iranian striker Ma'am. Fans of the Liberty City Cocks can be seen around the stadium in Aspatria. In 2000/2001, the Vice City Mambas play the Liberty City Cocks, with Mike injuring the Mambas injuring the teams star quarterback. Сервисы Либерти-Сити имеет ряд государственных услуг, работающих 24 часа, каждый день, от продуктов питания, транспорта, газа, пожарной охраны, охраны здоровья, и другие... где каждые можно использовать по разному. Продовольственная служба может колебаться от ресторанов, дистрибьюторов продуктов питания (компаний) и кафе, такие как Панк-Лапша (Punk Noodles), Пицца Джо (Joe's Pizza) (многие используются в 1998 году), Табруш Кафе (Tarbrush Café), Ресторан Мамочки (Momma's Restaurante), Рыба и морепродукты кверху брюхом (Belly-Up Fish & Seafood Processing Plant), и т.д. что также часто используется в городе, как общественный транспорт от такси до автобусов и метро. Общественный транспорт Общественный транспорт Либерти-Сити пешеходами используется наиболее часто, особенно такси, в 1998 году чем в 2000 и 2001 годах на улицах Стаунтон и острове Портланд, но наиболее заметно, на Шорсайд Вейл по сравнению с другими островами. В 1998 году такси имеет лучший внешний вид, как и система метро Либерти-Сити, которая является наиболее широко используемым транспортом для поездок по городу. Метро Портланд Ел используется только на острове Портланд. Здравоохранение В Либерти-Сити действуют три медицинских учреждения, занимающиеся охраной здоровья жителей каждого из трех основных районов. Рядом с ними всегда можно найти кареты скорой помощи и встретить медицинский персонал. Во время миссий парамедика пациентов нужно привозить к одной из этих больниц: * Sweeney General Hospital: Госпиталь в Портланде. Основан в 1847, является старейшим госпиталем в городе. * Carson General Hospital: Госпиталь на Стаунтоне. Основан в 1973, является самым большим городским медучреждением. * Hope Medical College: Медицинское учреждение в Шорсайд Вейл. Полиция The Liberty City Police Department since 1869 has been fighting crime in the city, is another widely used service for all types of problems such as gang fights or theft. The Leone family is one of the biggest rock monitored by city police in Portland, where he dominated. Пожарная служба As well as the Liberty City Fire Department who has served since 1872 the islands of the city putting out fires. The Liberty City Fire Department founded has three stations, one located on each island. Fire trucks can usually be found parked outside each of the three stations. Транспорт Несмотря на маленькое количество транспорта, в Либерти-Сити большое количество мостов и тоннелей. Транспорта было больше до 2000 года, когда были еще несколько услуг, такие как: паром, недостаток, которого был в том, что он очень медленный. Вокруг города есть четыре моста (из которых только два соединяются с островами), два скоростных моста, подземный туннель, который идет по городу, еще один мост строится в Шорсайд Вейл, а также аэропорты и общественный транспорт, который используется игроком и пешеходами. Мосты Либерти-Сити имеет четыре основных моста по всему городу, два из которых соединяют три острова: *Callahan Bridge соединяет Портленд и Стаунтон. *Shoreside Lift Bridge соединяет Портланд и Шорсайд Вейл. Мост Каллахан, известный как West Port Bridge, состоит из четырех подвесных мостов, строительство которого было завершено в 1998 году. Мост соединяет Чайнатаун в Портленде и Ньюпорт на острове Стаунтон. В 2001 году мост был частично разрушен во время похищения колумбийцами Старого Азиата: чтобы избежать преследования, колумбийцы взорвали мост, уничтожив полицейский конвой, перевозивший Азиата, Клода и Эйт-Болла. The Shoreside Lift Bridge is a four lane lift bridge, most likely based off George Washington Bridge connecting Manhattan to the New Jersey. In 1998, Toni Cipriani has to wait for a strike to end before using the bridge, whilst in 2001 Claude is forced to wait until a mechanical problem is fixed. There are also two smaller but notable bridges: an unnamed bridge in Shoreside Vale connecting Pike Creek and Cedar Grove, and an unnamed little bridge on Staunton Island connecting Fort Staunton with Rockford. Expressways Other transportation as favorable to the bridges, are the roads, which are a total of only tree expressways located in Staunton Island. The first expressway is the Aspatria - Bedford Point Expressway, a four-lane highway located in the western part of the island. This is the biggest highway in the city, connecting Aspatria with Bedford Point, passing through Belleville Park and below the Shoreside Lift Bridge. The second highway called "Newport/Fort Staunton Expressway" is one that attaches to the east, Newport Fort Staunton, the only highway that separates the lanes on both sides (two on each side) that is filled with some posters . Another highway that links the Newport, Fort Staunton and Torrington along the east coast district, which is the only through which pass the pedestrian walk, because this is the form of a normal street, only very large. Road Tunnels Porter Tunnel is an underground and underwater road tunnel connecting the city's three boroughs. The tunnel may be based on the Holland Tunnel or the Lincoln Tunnel. The tunnel has four lanes, apart from the exit at Staunton Island, which only has two lanes. The tunnel entry/exit points include Harwood (in Portland), Rockford (in Staunton Island), and Francis International Airport and Wichita Gardens (both in Shoreside Vale). Construction for the tunnel begins in 1998, however, numerous delays see the tunnel finally open in October 2001, with Claude having to wait for the tunnel to be fully constructed. A second road tunnel is located on Shoreside Vale, with entry points at Cedar Grove and Cochrane Dam, accessible only in GTA Liberty City Stories. The tunnel branches into "Upstate", although this is blocked off. Поезда и Метро Portland El Portland El (электрическая линия) представляет собой надземную линию метро, работающую в Портленде, со станциями в Сент-Марк, Чайнатауне и Хепберн-Хайтс. Система, введенная в 1930 году, не подключенных к городскому Метрополитену. Три станции - Baillie Station (в Сент-Марк), Kurowski Station (в Чайнатауне) и Rothwell Station (в Хепберн-Хайтс). Метро Система подземного метро связывает три района города. Станции метро расположены на границах Квартала красных фонарей и Чайнатауна в Портленде, Учебного городка и Бедфорд Пойнт на Острове Стаунтон, и возле Аэропорта Фрэнсис Интернешнл в Шорсайд Вейл. В какой-то момент в Либерти-Сити существовало другое метро, но его забросили при строительстве нового. Тони Спириани использует старый вход в метро, чтобы уничтожить Форт Стаунтон в "Дом Привидений" Такси Общественный транспорт на улицах города.Существует два типа. *Taxis: known way of example, have a more modern model in addition to being faster and lighter. *Cabbie: While others are more modern taxis, the cabbie is its counterpart, since these are slower, heavier and with an older design. These can be operated by Mean Street Taxis, which is based in Trenton and also while working in Vice City, and Borgnine Taxis in Harwood, the only companies that operate throughout the city Паромное сообщение Паромная переправа, соединяющая Портланд и Стаунтон, до 2000 года была одним из главных транспортных путей в Либерти-Сити. Паромное сообщение между станциями в Харвуде и Рокфорде, несмотря на обещания поддерживать эту отрасль услуг, было отменено Майлзом О'Донованом, что в 1998 году привело к забастовке рабочих, из-за чего на некоторое время Портланд был отрезан от остальной части города. Паром все-таки был закрыт в районе 2000 года, когда был построен Мост Каллахан, а позже и Туннель Портер. Аэропорт Единственный аэропорт Либерти-Сити, который называется "Аэропорт Фрэнсис Интернешнл", расположен в Шорсайд Вейл. Эта транспортная артерия города с 1953 года осуществляет воздушные перевозки в Лондон, Сан-Андреас, Вайс-Сити, Токио и другие места за 69$. В аэропорту действуют несколько авиакомпаний, осуществляющие внутренние и международные авиаперевозки, например Rockstar DMAir McAdam Airways. Железная дорога О железной дороге в Либерти-Сити практически ничего не известно. Однако, в Харвуде сохранилась часть ржавых путей и платформа. Скорее всего, это была чисто грузовая железная дорога, по которой товары из порта доставлялись в Харвуд по туннелю. Криминал thumb|left|300px|Преступление Либерти Сити: преследование в следствии взрывов.Скрин из бета-версии.В 2001 году Либерти Сити имеет безудержный уровень преступности и из-за этого известен как "Худшее место в Америке". Основной проблемой для города является организованная преступность, в частности, проблема банд. В городе также были проблемы с конкретными лицами, а именно Карл Джонсон в 1992 году, Тони Сиприани в 1998 году, Майк в 2000/2001 годах и Клод в 2001 году. Издание "Дерево Свободы" и радиостанции свидетельствуют о преступных действиях, происходящих в городе, и о вытекающих отсюда последствиях. Департамент полиции Либерти Сити, включая в себя вертолеты и медработников, угрожает забастовкой и уголовными преследованиями преступников (например, Сальваторе Леоне в период между 1998 и 2001 годами). По данным ФБР, у жителей Либерти Сити "на 38% меньше шансов стать жертвами насильственного преступления, чем в остальной части страны, если в эти преступления входят: грабёж, убийство, угон автомобиля и нападение". В то время как издание "Дерево Свободы" сообщает, что в период между 2000 и 2001 годов "Первая часть" преступлений (убийства, изнасилования, грабежи, нападения при отягчающих обстоятельствах, кража со взломом, воровство, угон автомобилей и поджог) выросла на 11%. Они также сообщают, что "насильственные преступления" (убийства, изнасилования, грабежи и нападения при отягчающих обстоятельствах) составляют до 73%, а убийства увеличились в 4/5 раза по сравнению с 23% прошлого года". Roles in other games Grand Theft Auto: Vice City В Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Либерти-Сити несколько раз упоминался по ходу игры и дважды показан в заставках. Первый раз в прологе, где Дон Семьи Форелли Сони Форелли и его подручные Гарри и Ли обсуждают Томми Версетти внутри Marco's Bistro. Также Сони Форелли показан звонящим из этого бистро в заставке "An Old Friend". Кроме того, в игре упоминается район Харвуд: в финале, в миссии "Keep Your Friends Close..." Сони Форелли называет Версетти "Харвудским мясником". Также в городе можно встретить несколько постеров, призывающих "отдыхать в Либерти-Сити". Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas Либерти-Сити появляется в предыстории к GTA San Andreas - The Introduction, в миссии Saint Mark's Bistro, а также несколько раз упоминается персонажами игры. The Introduction показывает Карла Джонсона, протагониста игры, который пытается украсть автомобиль в Квартале красных фонарей, а затем получает звонок от своего брата Свита Джонсона, сообщающего о гибели их матери. По возвращении в Лос-Сантос на похоронах матери Райдер спрашивает Карла, когда тот собирается обратно в Либерти-Сити. В миссии Freefall Карл Джонсон, чтобы завоевать доверие Сальваторе Леоне, говорит ему, что работал с его сыном Джоуи в Либерти-Сити. В миссии Saint Mark's Bistro Карл возвращается в Либерти-Сити чтобы нанести удар по принадлежащему Семье Форелли бистро. . Карты Интересные факты *Либерти Сити - это единственное место, в котором нельзя плавать. *Мотоциклы были запрещены в Либерти Сити в период между 1999 и 2001 годами, чтобы освободить место для большего количества автомобилей. *Либерти-сити был упомянут многими людьми. Если в GTA Vice City Stories Виктор Вэнс выкинет водителя из автомобиля, тот будет кричать: "Что это, Либерти-Сити?", намекая на высокий уровень преступности в Либерти-Сити. Также упоминание есть в GTA San Andreas. Дениз Робинсон, одна из девушек Карла Джонсона, может попросить его 'взять её в Либерти-Сити'. *Некоторые фанаты GTA III заметили,что в бета-версии "Город-призрак" стоял на месте нынешнего аэропорта "Френсис" Смотрите также *Либерти-Сити *Либерти-Сити в GTA 1 *Либерти-Сити в GTA IV *Tallest buildings in GTA III Era Категория:Места Категория:Места в GTA III Категория:Города Категория:Места в GTA Liberty City Stories Категория:Места в Портланде Категория:Страницы с неработающими файловыми ссылками